LEGO Wikia Civil Infinity War/Levels
W.I.P. List of Them The main arc for the first act is the Civil War. Part One * Prologue: A New Girl on the Block * The War Begins ** Playable Roster: *** Team Emman: Emman Cortez (Captain Philippines), Ramon Evangelista, Adam Campbell-Sing, Katrina Stark, Jenny Williams/Purple Sorceress and others *** Team Matias: Matias Pinilla, Brodie Anthony Buchanan and Matias' minions * A New Group ** Plot: Emman creates his own Group of Wikians. * Emman vs. Matias: Fight for the Future ** Playable Roster: Emman and his friends * Final Level: Sacrifice of an Old Friend ** Playable Roster: Emman, Jade and the entirety of Team Emman ** Boss: Matias Pinilla ** Plot: Jade sacrifices herself of being an Admin of Idea Wiki and Emman joins with her and with him sacrificing his powers to save the wiki before Jade leaves the Fandom Network to end the War. *** Ending: Matias gets blocked, and the Fandom Network blocks Jade afterwards, Emman felt sad about her leaving, thus making Katrina the new Jade. At the end of the level, Emman in his blog posted after the War, he thanked her. After he heard about the voice actor strike, he sacrificed his old ideas for a new change, thus he admits for what he had done. Matias, however is sad and he tried to apologise to others. Part Two The Majority of the plot is like the Spider-Man films, including Spider-Man: Homecoming for Katrina's Levels with other sources from other stories about growing up and more from high school settings while Emman and the Gang's (minus Deidree, in which she had Mrs. Potato Head's role in the second Toy Story film) plot is similar to the pixar sequels like Finding Dory and Toy Story 2, in which both involve a missing friend. In addition, the subplot takes inspiration from the third Cars film, where Emman learns Jade's contributions in the Wiki. *Prologue: A Meeting of the Wikians **Playable Roster: All Good Wikians **Plot: Everyone goes to the Meeting for a New good idea. *Katrina's Class Begins **Playable Roster: **Plot: Before Emman and the gang find Christopher (after the events of the Wiki Civil War between Matias and the others), Emman gives advice to Katrina to be prepared to fight the Vandals, Trolls and others. Afterwards, Katrina struggled her days from the evil Vandals, Trolls and bad users, including GoAnimate users who are bad who make grounded videos. *A New Place **Plot: Similar to the Crossing the Street scene from Toy Story 2, Team Emman tries first to cross the street then afterwards, they go into a new internet City. Meanwhile... *Katrina to the Rescue **Plot: Katrina prepares for the dance at night, but she sacrifices to save everyone from Evil. *Return to the Two Hundred Acre Woods **Playable Roster: Katrina Stark and some new friends of her (Main plot), Team Emman (Emman Cortez (Super Jedi), Ramon Evangelista (Captain Philippines), Dillion Rhodes, Jacky Cosmic, Jenny Williams (Purple Sorceress) and others) (Subplot) **Plot: Emman and the gang go to the Winnie the Pooh and Pooh's Adventures Wikis, to find Christopher Haye in which he is missing. Meanwhile, Katrina and her friends at school go to an internet Multiverse Field Trip, until someone takes over it. **Boss: TBA *Welcome to the City of Art **Plot: Emman and the Gang go to the DeviantArtropolis, which they met newer friends from the City, including Denise Christie Chan. *Return of the Clones **Plot: Scott gets revenge for what the leader of Team Emman done to his ideas and so, he summons his evil clones and Team Emman fights them until one of them, reformed. *Sacrifice for New Acquittances **Plot: When Emman saved his old friends, Christopher and Matias, he sacrifices himself from his powers to Ramon as he would become the new Leader, to save the Wikia Universe again from destruction and for what he had done. **Boss: Madame Vandeliana ***Ending: Similar to Toy Story 2, Cars 3 and Spider-Man Homecoming combined, where Katrina at first, she doesn't want to join the Wikia Network Corps full time, as she is focused more on her class but however, Donaldo trains her and at the end of the second Act, Christopher thanks Emman for saving him and afterwards, he thinks that Dynasti will keep him for company to the team, for Infinity and Beyond. The Act ends with Jad singing Robert Goulet's You've Got a Friend in Me in front of everyone. ***Post-ending Scene: An Unknown Fandom Villain has a plan to take over the Fandom Network and the entirety of the Internet, this scene is similar to the second Avengers film where Thanos has evil plans to do. Part Three Note: This is the true final episode, as the plot is inspired by Avengers: Infinity War in which involve a big team up of heroes against the villain who is very powerful who wanted to take over. *Prologue: Wiki Civil War II: Vote for the Very Best **Plot: Jad and Samus fight each other which movie is the best for the nomination, as Emman again, for the second time, tries to stop the second Wiki Civil War. *The War Begins **Plot: A powerful villainess announces that the Internet will begin an Infinity War to end the internet, with the infinite amount of grounded videos, held back videos and videos that cause bad behaviors across time and space. Team Emman assembles once again with new members, Christie and Matias to stop the Internet Infinity War for once and for all. *A Crisis on Infinite Ideas **Plot: When the villainess finally began the end to conquer the Internet, everyone's good ideas turned into a crisis, as when this is too much, everything will go wrong, until Emman had a unique idea. *Legend of Two Friends: Miracles from the Wild **Plot: Deidree and Ramon, the two fellow Wikian friends of Dillion and Emman, respectively join forces with them to stop a Wild villain who wants to be extremely perfect. **Boss: TBA Ganondorf-like Villain *Girl Powers United **Plot: Dynasti, Katrina, Rachel, Jenny, Sarah and the Wikia Supergirls, join together with Team Emman and his friends to fight the Evilest Queen. **Boss: TBA Queen Beryl-like Villainess *The Ultimate Finale Category:Lists